


What Happens in Novigrad

by LokkeWrites



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Male-Female Friendship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong Female Characters, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkeWrites/pseuds/LokkeWrites
Summary: Cassandra is the first and only female witcher to survive through the trial of the grasses. Witty, smart, sharp tongued and full of mischief - who else would she be meeting for a drink in Novigrad than that prick Lambert? But, he’s not alone and she has a certain interest in his wolf companion.(WARNING : EXPLICIT CONTENT, smut and reference to injury)
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**_WHAT HAPPENS IN NOVIGRAD_ **

  
  
  


**_Cassandra is the first and only female witcher to survive through the trial of the grasses. Witty, smart, sharp tongued and full of mischief - who else would she be meeting for a drink in Novigrad than that prick Lambert? But, he’s not alone and she has an interest in his wolf companion._ **

  
  
  
  


**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

  
  
  


The city of Novigrad can’t be avoided forever, once every so often a witcher must dip into the bustling streets to exchange orens for crowns, or to buy some rare herbs. Just like everywhere on the continent a witcher will have slurs and insults thrown at them with every step,  **mutant, freak, demon** . Thankfully there is one place that’s more tolerant of their kind, the seven cats inn. It’s a cozy tavern on the south-eastern edge of the city that stinks of sweat and shit ale, frequented by waywards and wanderers seeking a bed for the night and a hot meal. Their newest resident is no different.

She rides in on a large white stallion, golden hair flowing freely down both her shoulders, locks dancing around in the wind; there’s braids neatly wound around her scalp which is the first indicator she’s from the isles. She is no ordinary woman or warrior though, as evidenced by the two swords attached to her back, one of silver and one of steel that any ordinary man would struggle to carry around. If one focused, they could see the armour hiding beneath her dark leather jacket and the silver studs wound into the fabric down her forearms. The glint of a witcher's medallion dances in the sun, carved into the front is the head of a roaring bear, bold and fearless. 

  
  


With the finesse and elegance of a dancer she swings one booted leg over the horse and drops to the ground in a graceful dismount. Reins are kept in her right hand as she leads the tired creature towards the drinking trough outside the inn, greedily he guzzles down some water, evidently thirsty from the three day ride into town.

  
  
  


“That’s a-lad.” She pats the beast's thick muscular neck which does not dissuade him from drinking. Curiously she peeks at the other horses tied up outside to see if there’s one she recognises, sadly none seem to be familiar. Once the beast has guzzled down enough she ties the reins to a picket fence, the horse whinnies as she strides towards the tavern door.

Pushing open the wilting wooden door she steps into the warmth, heightened senses are immediately overwhelmed by the scent of cooking meat, cheap booze and the sticking of sweat; not an uncommon smell in these parts. Ears prick up and she hears the tail ends of commoners conversations, which rather quickly fall into a silence as she passes by. Though they’re used to seeing witchers pass by in these parts, a woman witcher is unheard of and with good reason, it’s thought they don’t exist. By the time she reaches the bar top, the whole room has fallen into an eerie silence; cautiously watching the lone female witcher.

“A bed for the night, ale and whatever that is.” She jabs a finger towards a brewing pot that’s bubbling over the fire behind the bar, probably a stew of some kind.

“Six crowns and you pay upfront.” The tired looking innkeeper says, he’s a portly looking man with a once-white apron tied around his neck and growing waistline. He’s avoiding her cat-like eyes which are gleaming bright golden even in the dim light, small oval slits of the pupil narrowing at the mention of paying up front.

“Is that your usual policy?”

“It is for witchers. One of yer kind rode in here a few weeks back, didn’t pay me a thing and snuck off in the night, I’m no’ running a charity here, so six crowns upfront or pox to you.” He defiantly says, trying his best not to tremble or stutter on the words.

“Very well. Four, and I’ll pay the rest the morn’ providing that stew doesn’t taste of piss.” She tosses the coins down which hit the bar top with a clink, the innkeeper reluctantly accepts the offer, gathering the coins and turning to get a key. He throws it down on the bar top and it’s swiped up by a gloved hand. 

“Thanks.”

The witcher turns and makes her way to the wooden stairs hidden in the back corner behind the bar, beginning to climb them, they creek under each step as though they’d fall under her weight at any given moment. She finds her room on the second floor, a tiny little thing with barely any room to move but it’s a place to rest that doesn’t involve twigs sticking in her back or the stench of a rotting grave hag so she can’t complain.

Once she’s cleaned up her face and hair with an old cloth and some water, the witcher makes her way back to the tavern below, innkeeper pointing out he’d placed her food and drink on a table by two other witchers. Under his breath he mutters something about too many mutants under one roof but she pays no mind to it, instead her attention goes to one of the tables in the corner where two men are huddled by the fire and candlelight. One, she recognises.

“Should’a guessed I’d run into your ugly mug around these parts Lambert.” She greets, approaching the table with a wide grin. Both men look up from their conversation, one with a mirroring grin and the other with a stunned look of confusion.

“Ah, good to see you too Cass.” He stands and opens his arms, so a brief embrace can be shared between friends.

“Fuck, you stink.” She laughs and shoves him playfully, his features squint with offense.

“Shut up, I’ve been too busy for a bath.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eskel.” The other witcher is wearing a red and black jacket, studs lining the shoulder pads, he shoots out a large hand of greeting and has a humble smile, actions she mirrors; though her hand feels tiny by comparison.

“I’m Cassandra, nice to finally meet you. This one has told me all sorts of stories.” She greets while jabbing a thumb in Lambert's direction as he retakes his seat on one side of the table.

“Wish I could say the same-” He’s carefully studying her, curiosity rife across his features at meeting the first and only female witcher.

  
  


Cass does the same once over, gaze wandering over his gruff features. His nose looks like it’s been broken more than once and there’s a mop of dark hair which needs cut, the most predominant marker is a trail of three ugly scars running from his temple, down across his cheek and onto his lip, where a chunk of skin seems to be missing. Old scars, she can tell from the hue and fade of them. Although, he doesn’t smell as foul as Lambert so the choice of which side of the table to sit on is easy. At least beside Eskel she’ll have the scent of apple and oak opposed to dead nekker.

He shuffles along the bench as she tucks her legs under the table, giving her some more space. Cass examines the witcher opposite her, he has a receding hairline that’s dropped back since she last saw him, a scar over his right eye and typically he chooses clothes made of dark leather instead of any color. Though all three of them share some similarities, two swords on their back and cat-like eyes which gleam amber in the candlelight.

“Where are you coming from?” Lambert asks while she moves the bowl of stew closer and dips a spoon into the surface, it’s barely lukewarm.

“Uh, Velen. Has a decent contract out there, large harpy nest but the farmer only had orens so I had to come to this shithole.” Cass explains while her fingers twist into an igni sign, a shot of fire sparks from them and heats the cold bowl so that it’s at an edible temperature.

“Last time I dealt with a harpy next I got another two scars. Fucking things.” Lambert grumbles.

“You’re injured.” Eskel cleverly detects the faint scent of blood from her back below the layers of clothing, she just shrugs.

“I’ve had much worse, it’s just in an awkward position and I don't trust healers. Rob you for half your bloody coin then shove some shitty herbal paste on it. I’d do a better job myself.” Cass isn’t phased by an injury, while many might roll around in pain at such a large wound, she ignores it and plods on; doesn’t let it slow her down none either. Growing up with a handful of brothers has that effect on a woman.

“Not if you can’t reach it.” Eskel retorts with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright wise wolf, back off.” She chuckles, amused rather than offended at the concern and it makes Eskel grin, she notices one side of his mouth doesn't lift as high because of the scars which gives him a truly unique grin. 

  
  


“I’ll deal with it if you’ve got the elixirs-” Lambert offers, shrugging.

“Nuh-Uh you’re not coming anywhere near me when you smell like that!” Cass snickers and begins eating, 

“I’ll help?” Eskel figures it’s his turn to offer; after all it’s not the first time one of them has needed help stitching up a deep wound.

“Fuck are we really gonna sit here talking about this until I let one of you do it?” Cass grumbles half-heartedly. 

“Probably.”

“Yup.”

Defeated, she groans.

“Fine, Eskel I would very much appreciate the help to tend to my wound.." She says in the sweetest tone she can muster though it’s evidently filled with a dash of sarcasm. 

“After I’ve eaten though, bloody starving.” With that she falls quiet and begins to wolf down the lamb stew, it’s not great but it’s food and she’s long since learned not to be picky with food. Meanwhile, Lambert goes on to tell the story of his last harpy contract though she’s barely listening, more engrossed with the feeling of hot food filling her aching belly. When the spoon is settled back into the empty bowl and she’s finished the stew, the innkeeper comes to take it away but not without leaving them with a word of warning.

“I don’ want no trouble you three.”

“Trouble? Why, we are the thing that keeps trouble away dear Sir, we wouldn’t dare start no trouble here in your fine establishment.” Cass innocently protests, making the other two bury their amused smirks behind their tankards of ale. Unconvinced, the innkeeper walks away with the bowl muttering to himself.

“Humans, I swear, you’d think we were the bad guys.” She adds then Eskel nudges her arm.

“C’mon lets get that wound seen before you get us tossed out for bleeding on the floor.” He dryly jokes and she grins slightly.

  
  


“I have a room upstairs, while I'm not opposed to tearing my shirt off in public I'd need a few drinks first.” She chuckles, shuffling along the bench and standing which leaves enough room of the scarred wolf to slide out too. He hauls himself upright and stands taller than she expected, at least a shoulder and head above her small height; making the blonde witcher feel rather tiny by comparison.

“Lead the way.” He extends an arm towards the stairs to motion that he’ll follow behind her.

Silently they make their way upstairs to the small room, unlocking the door she steps inside and begins rummaging through two saddlebags that are resting beside the bed for the necessary equipment. Eskel awkwardly lingers in the doorway, shoulder rested against the frame. 

“Come in, take a seat for fucks sake.” She utters and he does as he’s told, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him; for her modesty's sake since that shirt has to come off. With the elixirs, potions and sewing essentials laid out on the bed she tries lifting her shirt off but struggles because of the position of her wound, Eskel decides to step closer and try to help.

“Here, can I?” He asks, grabbing the hem.

“Yeah.” She glances at the ground while his large hands pull the back of her shirt up and over her head, Cass shuffles her arms out of the holes and discards it to the bed. Sure enough he can see a long gash running from her left shoulder, across her back and almost it reaches her right hip.

“Shit, you've been riding with it in this state?” He asks while the blonde turns and takes a seat on the end of the bed and pats the place behind her, Eskel’s gaze diverts away to the wall, far away from the swell of her chest encased in a tight, lace brassiere. Cass raises an amused eyebrow.

“What, you’ve never seen tits before?”

“I’m trying to be respectful.” He corrects, looking back to the smirking bear. The glint of her medallion rests perfectly across her ample cleavage though his gaze is  **refusing** to sway from her face. Eskel takes a seat on the bed behind her, looking over the supplies she dug out. He opens several potion bottles and gives them a sniff to confirm what they are, then settles on the green one.

  
  


“Good news is the edges have started to heal, bad news is-” He touches at the edge of tender skin which makes her hiss. “Sorry, the middle of it has been torn. Probably from the weight of your weapons, I’m going to have to stitch it. Can.. Can I?” Carefully he nudges the lace up at the back of her bra which is covering the worst parts of the laceration. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sure.” She glances back over her shoulder as he begins unlacing the garment, rather skilfully she might add. Eskel expected her to hold the front against her chest to prevent any further unveiling but it seems she’s not shy about her body; most witchers aren’t despite their numerous scars and war wounds. Both perky breasts and their nipples spring free of the confines and he can’t help but subtly admire the perfect mounds and their peaks which begin to harden from the cool air. Eskel wishes he hadn’t seen that because it sends a jolt of arousal through his blood which begins to gather below the belt, significantly tightening his pants. 

“Ehm..” He clears his throat and focuses on trying to thread the needle, it takes a few tries because of the visual distraction and her overwhelming scent of honey, vanilla and amber which fills his nostrils. Such a unique combination of scents, he’s certain he could sniff her out from a mile away now. Eventually he manages to loop the thread through the tiny gap in the needle. “-you want a drink before I start?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” She glances back with a grateful smile and he can only hope she doesn’t notice the bulge in his pants, which he’s begging will go down soon; preferably before he’s finished stitching her back.

“You’re made of tough stuff.”

“Grew up with witchers, what’d you expect?” She chuckles, he gives another lopsided grin then reluctantly pulls the skin of her wound together with the first stitch. She doesn't flinch or groan and he admires her stubbornness to seem tough and work through the pain. Slowly, bit by bit he laces the deep cut back together; she can feel the warmth of his breath against her skin which is blissfully distracting from the pain. Goosebumps climb over her skin when he breathes against her neck and if he were listening he’d hear the spike in her heart rate.

“There, that should hold it.” Eskel carefully cuts the end of the thread once it's sutured together and uncorks the vial of green liquid, he hands the vial over her shoulder so she can take a swig; when the blonde has taken a gulp she hands it back he carefully dabs what’s left in the bottle onto her freshly closed wound. That’s the first time she groans in pain and growls out a curse.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologises, knowing first hand how much that potion sucks and stings at the skin.

“Don't apologise, you’re helping.” Cass encourages, throwing him a smile over her shoulder. 

“I’m gonna wrap it, think your brassiere would irritate the stitches otherwise.”

“You assume I’m going to be wearing one?” She teases which makes another jolt of heat travel to his groin at the thought of having to sit next to such a beauty all night, now knowing what's under her shirt. He holds back a sound and reaches for the gauze which is carefully placed over the raw flesh.

“Want help getting dressed?” Eskel asks, tone calm but almost shy; considering the hard on in his pants that seems determined to stay, he’s doing remarkably well holding his composure.

“I think that’s the first time a man’s offered to help put my clothes 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯.” Cass laughs slightly and loops her arms through her lace garment, Eskel takes the sides and tug them together so he can fasten it up the back.

“Then clearly.. You haven’t been with very considerate lovers.” He comments quietly, almost as though talking to himself but of course the blonde hears it.

“Why, do you help all the women you sleep with get dressed? Though, you do seem to be quite good at doing that up..” She jokes which sends a flush down his cheeks, he is trying so damn hard not to give away his mixture of dirty thoughts and flustered body that he barely notices when she turns her head and glances back at him.

“Cass don-” He protests as she starts to shift, knowing she’ll detect the straining bulge between his legs if she looks down or leans back. Sure enough, she brushes up against his erection before standing up which makes his teeth grit to try and hold back the sound of pleasure.

“Oh  _ please _ , I know you’ve been hard since we sat down.”

“Fuck.” He grumbles and looks away, almost ashamed.

“I’m not offended.” She encourages and hooks a finger under his chin, forcing those golden eyes back to her face. “In fact, I admire your restraint. I don’t think I could stitch a wound if I was that turned on.”

  
  


“..Sorry I know it's ina-”

“Hush with your thoughts of being inappropriate. I take it as a compliment.. and perhaps..” Her eyes gleam with mischief, she reaches a hand down between his legs and his breath hitches before she even touches him. Slender, gloved digits very carefully drag over the length of his cock which is aching and bulging against his trousers, it makes Eskel moan and eyes go wide as he watches her features, the rush of lust making his mind foggy. "-I'll take care of it later." 

There's a growl of approval from the wolf who reaches up and wraps both arms around her waist to tug her down towards him, she straddles his lap with both strong thighs that settle on either side of his hips. Once she’s comfortable he reaches a hand up and cups the side of her face, pulling her face in close, he pauses as though waiting for permission to kiss her. 

Instead of saying anything she confidently closes the distance between them, lips pressed up against his surprisingly soft, scarred one's. Eskel meets her halfway, groaning against her mouth and the noise sends a wave of hot arousal through her veins; he can smell the sweet effect gathering in her pants and it makes him feel lightheaded, drunk on her scent and the way her silken skin feels.

"I shouldn't -" He pauses and pulls his lips away, releasing a heavy breath, that makes the blonde frown with confusion on why he stopped.

"Why? Hm? You already got a girl or something?"

"No that's not.. aren't you.. and.. Lambert -" He asks, not able to finish the sentence before she bursts into a fit of laughter at the mere suggestion.

"God's no, never. You think I'd be here kissing you if I was?" She says while running a hand up his neck and up his scarred cheek where it comes to rest.

"I just.. I-I wanted to check, you two.. seem close." Eskel breathes a sigh of relief, now she understands why he seemed so embarrassed and bashful, not because he  _ didn't want her _ , but because he thought he was stepping on Lambert's toes. _That_ , she admires. 

"Gods, you’re adorable when you're flustered.” She chuckles slightly then goes on to explain the nature of her friendship with the other wolf. “Lamberts like a little brother, I want to hit him and praise him in the same breath."

Eskel grins, relieved that they’ve cleared that up. He slides a hand up her back and tangles it through the long ends of her hair.

"You're not into my brother.. he's not into you.. so-" His free hand is tugging at the drawstrings of her trousers, determined to pull them open which makes Cass impatiently grumble. She's surprised at how forward he is but she likes it, “-doing this.. should be acceptable.”

His eyes have darkened with lust and his gaze isn’t moving from her face, he watches for signs of hesitation when he shuffles his hand into the front of her pants. Fingers dig through the sticky heat gathered between her folds before his thumb grazes against the hood of her clit. Cass whimpers and nods her approval, hips shifting as he begins drawing tight circles against the bud, now he can properly inhale her arousal.. though, tasting her would feel even better. 

"Mmhm, definitely acceptable." She moans and he starts pressing kisses over her cleavage.

Just as Eskel is about to run his tongue up her neck, there's an irritated knocking at the door, despite the intrusive sound he doesn't stop stroking the digit against her clit - which makes it incredibly difficult for Cass to keep quiet. 

"Are you two fucking done in there or what? Thought you were just smearing a bit of paste on it!" Lambert huffs from the other side of the door.

Cass buries her face into his shoulder to prevent herself from moaning, with a wicked grin he answers his brother in a calm voice that doesn’t stutter or reveal what they’re up to.

"Yeah, had to stitch it. Nearly done." He simply explains.

"Well hurry up, I'm bored." The young wolf scolds then turns and begins walking back down the stairs, once he’s out of earshot the blonde desperately moans into his jacket. With mischief all over his face, Eskel stops what he's doing and pulls his hand free. He places the wet fingers against his lips and licks them clean, meanwhile Cass sits back and watches with wide eyes that are filled with desire, groaning at the glorious sight. 

"I think that should do it, you're about as wound up as I am now.. seems only fair." He has on the most wicked, teasing grin she's ever seen and it makes her laugh. Lips hungrily meet for another messy kiss, she can taste herself on his lips and tongue which makes the witcher greedily devour his mouth. A few moments later they breathlessly pull apart.

"Oh you are in so much trouble when I get you out of those pants Eskel." She grumbles, lust and frustration thick in her voice.

"Mhm. I hoped as much."

They breathe and try regaining some composure, he strokes a hand through her long locks which feel like silk against his rough skin.

"You really are beautiful." He compliments. "-and I don't feel weird saying this because you're a witcher and know what I mean, you smell.. amazing."

Cass chuckles, cups his cheeks and presses a kiss to the bridge of his forehead, briefly his eyes close at the gentle affection. 

"You don't smell so bad yourself, wolf. " Her hands fall and reach down to her trousers, carefully lacing up the drawstrings despite the patch of wet heat dripping between her legs. He leans back and fetches her shift from the end of the bed before helping her back into it. When it's on he shakes his head in disbelief that this is how well his evening is going.

"How am I supposed to sit next to you all night without tearing your clothes off again?" He grumbles, eyes now freely roaming over her clothed body without apology.

"You're not." Wickedly grinning she pries herself away then stands back upright. Eskel huffs a breath and reaches into his pants to adjust his large, hard shaft so it's not so overtly obvious how aroused he is.

"Come on, go down." He grumbles, eyes closing to try and think up something that will work; it's Cass that's making him this hard so maybe if she went downstairs first.. "-give me a minute darlin’. I'm gonna need a minute."

Eskel shakes his head, laying back on the bed, frankly in disbelief that a woman has him this horny after barely touching him. The blonde looks all too pleased with herself, she stops to bend down and leave a lingering kiss on his lips which just makes the witcher groan with frustration. 

  
"Go, go,  _ please woman  _ or you're gonna kill me." He whines. Chuckling slightly, Cass strides for the door and makes her way back downstairs while Eskel stays with his eyes closed, laid back against the bed while trying to will away his erection. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather awkward night of drinks for Cassandra and Eskel who have other things on their mind..

The blonde makes her way back down those rickety stairs, each one squeaking under her weight. There’s a hand idly fiddling with her hair, rearranging the golden locks as she approaches the table where Lambert is sullenly slumped. She can’t smell that stomach churning stench of dead nekker on him so assumes he washed off in the horse's water trough outside. Not glamorous, but such is the life of a witcher.

"Where's Eskel?" He asks as she slides back into the bench on the opposite side of the table, stealing Eskels seat beside the stone wall. She feels more comfortable here. Turning, her back is rested against the wall, both legs are hauled up onto the bench then crossed at the knee.

“Putting away the supplies.” She answers confidently and there is no hesitation in her faint Skelligen accent, she doesn’t want the younger wolf to believe there is anything untoward happening. Of course she wasn’t going to be bluntly honest and say ‘your brother is upstairs trying to make his dick go down’.

"Is it that bad?" He asks, lifting the tankard of ale to his lips to take a long swig, the innkeeper brings over another drink for Cass which is glumly set on the edge of the table.

“Thanks.” She says, stretching and cradling the large pint close so she can take a long drink before answering Lambert. “Nah, it’s fine. Will be healed tomorrow, just couldn’t stitch the middle part of my back myself so-”

"Ah, fucking bastard.” He replies, relating to the struggle. “-though you should've just gone to a healer."

"What are you, my fucking mother?" Cass laughs, golden eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Fuck no, I'd have drowned you at birth to save the world from that smart mouth. " Lambert grumbles, the insult halfhearted. She laughs some more at him, in the years they’ve known one another she’s learnt he uses insults as a deflection and a way to show subtle affection - strange as it might seem to some.

For a few minutes a comfortable silence blankets their table and they drink in peace, Cass has taken to tracing the patterns and knots of the wood table; predictably Lambert is the first to speak up and break their silence.

"Sooo, you're into my brother then?"

She spits out the mouthful of ale she was gulping back into the tankard, clearly taken off guard by the blunt revelation. Lambert grins smugly at the response, knowing he’s hit the nail right on the head; though it wasn’t hard to see because Cass is less than subtle. Admiring glances at Eskel would’ve been seen by anyone, except perhaps the man himself.

"Just don’t fuck him about, he's a good man." He advises, asking her nicely rather than threatening like some siblings would. "-I know what you're like for leaving a trail of empty beds and pining men."

"Oh shut up, I'm not that bad!" She grumbles with a growing frown, offended at the accusation despite the truth in it.

Indeed the bear has a habit of indulging in meaningless one night sex, and since humans tend to be swamped with attachment issues after a satisfactory evening of pleasure; she frequently vanishes in the middle of the night to avoid awkward conversations or the requests to stay in town for another day. Men rarely expect women to be capable of such casual encounters.

In the corner of her eye Eskel can be seen emerging at the bottom of the stairs, he walks straight to the bar to order them a bottle of something stronger. When he’s certain Lambert isn’t watching he slyly he throws Cass a wink which makes her heart race. 

“Never known a woman like it. Thought you girls were supposed to be the clingy ones? I still can't believe that knight proposed to you!” He reminisces which makes Cass chuckle into her drink before she downs another gulp.

“Ugh don’t remind me!” She playfully groans and tilts her head back against the wall, Lambert laughs. “He followed me for three weeks! I eventually went off the path for a month just to make sure he was gone.”

Lambert is in hysterics, doubled over laughing which makes her grin. Cass’ gaze returns to the wooden knots, that is until Eskel re-emerges with a bottle of vodka and three cups which are set down on the table. She tucks her legs up so he can sit but once Eskel has taken his seat he motions for her to rest her legs over his lap which she does without question.

"What's so funny?" Eskel asks, looking between both witchers with an amused expression across his scarred face.

“We’re talking about Cassandra’s indiscretions.” Lambert explains, still grinning now that his laughter has died down. 

“Uhaa, tell me more.” Eskel throws her a sideways glance and settles a hand on top of her calves which are crossed over his knees.

“Hey, what about that northern girl you were with for a while?” The young wolf asks, finishing off the rest of his drink in one long gulp.

“Katherine? Yeah she was fun but predictably wanted what all human women do these days, family, husband, etcetera.” Cass shrugs, seemingly unphased by the breakup. Eskel looks interested, the new knowledge that she’s into both genders sends a wild train of fantasies through his mind, her scent is intoxicating him and fuelling the fire.. not helped by the faint smell of damp arousal that he caused in her pants. It’s also not aided by the legs crossed over his crotch, which he’s also grateful for because they’re hiding his.. GROWING PROBLEM.  
"Whatever, her loss, I'm going to piss." Lambert announces, swaying slightly as he shuffles out of the bench and uses the table for support. He heads outside which leaves Cass and Eskel alone, a dangerous scenario considering what they're both picturing mentally.

"So... you're into women too?" He asks, clearly intrigued about the little secret that slipped out but she doesn't seem embarrassed, if anything he admires how open and free she is about her sexuality; not many women in this time are so liberal. 

"I'm into people. If I find someone attractive I don't see why it matters what gender they are." She explains simply, though that makes his mind wander to a whole new place; picturing the blonde getting another woman off, another woman getting her off.. him with both of them.. 

"I don't know how you manage it-" He uncomfortably grunts and shifts his hips, tightly holding her legs against him, of course she can feel the hard bulge pressing into her calf muscles. Dangerously smirking she leans closer, her voice dips into a seductive whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all my stories later if you want." She purrs, lashes innocently batting.

"Cass-" Eskel warns in a growl, grabbing the vodka with his free hand and uncorking it so some can be poured into all three glasses, it’s a feeble attempt to try and distract himself. The little minx begins moving her calf, just enough to cause some friction against his crotch and the wolf quietly groans.

Oh she wanted to play dirty? He’ll turn those tables..

Eskel shuffles along the bench, closer to the teasing bear, stooping over her figure slightly to keep his next actions secret and out of sight of prying eyes.

Subtly he slides a hand between her crossed legs and gropes at her crotch, even through the tight pants he can feel the radiating heat below. 

"I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't remember anyone else's name." He growls, wild eyes not leaving her face which is washed with anticipation. Her breathing stutters out of rhythm as she holds back a moan, he smirks and continues shifting his large hand against her for a few more moments then pulls his hand back, satisfied that it's done its job in winding her up. Gods she smells so sweet, he wants to bury his face between her thighs and never move.

Hearing the unique steps of his brother emerge back inside the tavern he returns to his original position and shifts in his seat to try and make his throbbing cock go down again; that image of her full, perky breasts is engraved into his mind and it’s making him beg for some attention, more specifically, Cass' attention. It’s been a few months since he’s slept with a woman which is probably not aiding the situation, pent up frustrations for any man are uncomfortable but with witcher hormones it’s almost physically painful.

"Where did you come from anyway?" She asks, trying to start a natural conversation and honesty Eskel is grateful for the distraction.

"Uh, White Orchard. We usually meet here every month, then travel north for the winter when it gets cold."

"Novigrad every month? Ugh.." She playfully grimaces and it makes him chuckle.

"Don't like it here?"

"I get into more trouble than it's worth."

"Uha.. uha yeah I can see that."

"I didn't mean you." She reassures, leaning down to give his hand a squeeze and he smirks; although his hand doesn't move. Eskel wraps their fingers together and keeps them locked together, even when Lambert returns and takes his seat opposite them.

"Ugh its getting fucking cold out there." The young wolf grumbles, sitting and downing the newly poured vodka in his cup which makes him hiss with the strong burn which follows. "Soon it's time to head north, hm brother? You coming home for the winter?" 

"Of course." 

"What about you, Cass? fancy joining the wolves for a winter?" Lambert grins and hides his shit eating grin behind the cup which he starts to refill, she drains the end of her ale and places the tankard aside.

"I'll see. Might prefer a more civilised company." She jokes.

"Surely you don't mean at bear keep?" 

"With MY brothers? Fuck no, I mean out in the wilderness alone, wolf." 

"You'd run out of booze in a week.."

"-... True.. I'll think about it." She answers honestly and the indecisive response makes Eskels chest tighten with anticipation, the thought of having her there at Kaer Morhen for the whole winter.. taunting him, teasing him, testing him.. Even the thought of seeing her beautiful blonde hair flow in the wind while snow covered mountains glisten under the winter sun in the backdrop, he finds himself liking the idea.

"You're more than welcome, Kaer Morhen is always open to friends." He tactfully says but gives her fingers a little squeeze to indicate he would like her there, though the meaning is lost on the bear so she just flashes an adorable confused puppy eyed look. It doesn't go unmissed by Lambert who fake gags, Cass just tosses a lone, crusty piece of bread crumb that was on the table at him as a response.

"See, you'd fit right in with those degenerates." Lambert chuckles.

“You dare to exclude yourself from that category?” She laughs and drains the vodka in her cup, one gulp and it’s gone; she holds back the urge to make a face at the way it burns her throat.

“Yes! I am a civilised witcher.” The wolf protests, both Cass and Eskel burst out into laughter at the false statement. 

Eskel looks between his brother and the blonde as they fall into a teasing conversation about a night on the piss in Kaewden where Lambert was less than civilised, internally he kicks himself for not spotting the nature of their relationship sooner. Now he understands why Cass laughed at his outrageous suggestion that they were more than friends, there’s no flirting or attraction there; they mess around like siblings would. He busies himself with stroking a thumb over the back of her knuckles, which she finds calming and soothing. After a while she pulls her hand from under the table to pour out another drink for them all.

The three finish that bottle then start on another until Lambert is drunk and Cass is tipsy, though Eskel is annoyingly level headed even with a bottle of vodka in him.

"Gonna go piss, though I might fall on my dick so don't expect me back anytime soon." Lambert stumbles out of the seat, almost falling on his face when the back of his swords catches on the table; of course this sends Cassandra into a fit of laughter. When it dies down Eskel scoots closer, he knows his brother well enough to know he won't manage more booze without falling on his face or vomiting over the damn table.

"Gonna check he's alright and put him to bed. How about.. I put him in your room, and I'll carry you back to our place to fulfil that promise I made?" He grins cheekily and Cass can't deny what a brilliantly great idea it is. She nods in agreement before connecting them in a brief kiss.  
"Mm, mm I gotta go check on him." He groans, reluctantly breaking away and peeling himself out of the seat despite wanting to stay put and ravish her lips until they’re breathless.

The boys are gone for a while which gives Cass some time to think about going to Kaer Morhen for the winter. She hasn’t seen Vesemir in years and her brothers can hold down the fort at bear keep, besides it’s not like they’re training students any more - they haven’t done for years. Every so often some people from Skellige journey up to the keep to sharpen their skills as warriors but through the winter none will dare venture that high into the mountains. It’s a death trap when the snow sets in.

From the corner of her eye she sees Eskel helping a very drunk Lambert up the stairs, normally when he’s that pissed she just leaves him wherever he falls. A bush, a stream, a barn, a sewer..

The older wolf returns a good half hour later, thoughtfully he picks up her leather jacket from the bed and brings it down.

“Thought you might need this..” He says with a lopsided smile, holding the item up so she can stand and slide one arm in, then the other before he shrugs it onto her shoulders. Attentively Eskel takes the ends of her hair out of the collar, gently so as not to pull or hurt her.

“You really have a thing for helping me put clothes on, huh?” She teases, glancing back at him over her shoulder. Leaning down her presses a kiss to her exposed neck, the feeling sends a shudder down her spine.

“Only so I can take them off again.” He whispers in the shell of her air, making her grin wildly. 

They two witchers make their way out the taverns shadow and towards the blankness of night, sure enough as soon as they step through the door a chill runs down her spine. Lambert wasn’t joking about the cold creeping in, she hisses and instinctively tightens the jacket around her shoulders.

Eskel takes her by surprise and uses witcher speed and grace to grab her and press her up against one of the walls to the inn, she squeals and laughs as he presses the weight of his body into hers; grinning while stroking a hand down the side of her face.

“I’ve wanted to do this all night.” He admits, leaning down to press their lips together. Suddenly all that cold drains from her skin and is replaced by a flood of warmth that has nothing to do with temperature. Though it starts out relatively innocent, lips part and tongues dance together in a battle of dominance which quickly turns hot and needy. 

When their lips fall apart they’re breathless, with foreheads pressed together she looks up to rove her gaze over his face which looks calm and content. While humans may struggle to see in this light, witchers night vision means both of them can see every ounce of detail in the other's face. Careful, delicate fingers reach up and stroke over the scarred side of his face; Eskel closes his eyes and inhales, leaning into the touch. Strangely he doesn’t mind her touching the scars, normally he’d have flinched away by now.

“C’mon, I don't want you freezing out here.” He says while taking a step back, though a broad, muscular arm wraps around the little witchers shoulders. 

In a comfortable silence they begin making their way back into Novigrad, his arm remains over Cass’ shoulders while hers has wrapped around his waist. Even below all the armour and layers she can feel ridges of taut muscle which makes her mind wander along their journey.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they finally get down and dirty, this chapter is basically all smut

“I know what you’re thinking, it’s not a brothel any more.” Eskel reassures with a chuckle, opening the door to Rosemary and Thyme. In a gentlemanly manner he lets Cass step inside first, she’s greeted by a wave of warmth from the burning fire and the sight of dancing, drunk patrons. “Turned into a Tavern a couple years back, Dandelion and Zoltan own it now.”

He takes her hand and leads the blonde through the crowds of people, they’re drunk but not stupid, they avoid the witchers gazes and move out of their way without question. In the back corner of the tavern there’s a staircase leading upstairs to the rooms which are only rented to friends or people with a full, weighty coin pouch.

Up the stairs they go, two flights later Eskel is opening the door to his room. She steps inside to find the fire already lit and crackling away, warmth that she’s grateful for. There’s a large four poster bed in the room, opposite it there’s an open fireplace which has two armchairs facing the crackling embers. One of his saddle bags is thrown onto a chair and judging by the smell there’s a potions bag, blade oils and several clean items of clothing inside.

The wolf lingers back, observing the graceful way she walks to the burning logs, both hands are stretched out to warm them against the hot licks of air. He subtly smiles at the sight and closes the door, then starts unfastening the two swords from his back; they’re placed down on the bed, along with his studded red and black jacket. Now left in a loose fitted white shirt, he approaches Cass from behind and wraps his hands around her own which are beginning to attract some heat.

“Still cold?” Eskel asks in a quiet murmur that blows warm breath against her neck, she shivers and gives a subtle smile at the genuine concern woven through his voice.

“No.” Defiantly the blonde refuses to accept the evident chill over her skin, he releases one of her hands to cup the side of her cheek which is freezing to the touch.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Eskel says, a chuckle rumbling from deep in his chest. She turns in his arms which makes both his hands drop to cradle around her waist instead. Leaning down he kisses her forehead, soft scarred lips twist up into a permanent smile while pressed against the cool skin. 

“You don’t have to be so tough all the time.” He whispers against her forehead, voice quiet as though telling a secret. 

“Can’t help it.” She confesses, laughing half-heartedly. “Grew up with ten brothers, being tough is ingrained into my soul.”

“Uhaa..” His gaze goes to the swords secured to her back, large fingers start undoing the clasp holding them on which fastens right between her breasts. Remarkably (and after some fumbling) he gets it undone and takes the weight of the heavy blades off her back, they are carefully; respectfully placed down to rest against one of the chairs by the fireplace. When he turns back to the blonde she’s pulling off her studded, dark leather jacket and setting it over one of the armchairs.

“-well, you might be tougher than nails lil’ bear, but you’re tiny.” Grinning, Eskel makes his point by sliding both hands over the curve of her firm ass before the back of her thighs are grabbed and lifted up so he can and effortlessly haul her small figure into his arms; the blonde tangles her legs around his waist to keep herself propped up and drapes a slender arm across his shoulders. He’s looking up at her like she’s a bloody treasure, adoration unmissable in those cat-like eyes.

“Lil’ bear?” She teases, amused at the given nickname which Cass has to admit, seems rather adorable.

“Yep, lil’ bear.” He confirms, clearly rather proud of himself for coming up with it. 

Grinning slightly she leans down and presses their lips together in a kiss, what started out low and innocent turns hot and hurried.

“Mm-” He groans softly when she begins exploring his mouth, tongues tangle together in a passionate battle for dominance. Keeping her tight against him with one arm, the other tangles into the back of her hair as he begins to walk rather clumsily back towards the bed. When he feels both his knees hit the frame he lays her back against the furs and blankets.

For now though Eskel doesn’t join her in the bed, he reluctantly breaks their kiss to slide a hand down her leg to tug off one of her boots, the other quickly follows it to find a place on the floor; his are kicked off too but by the time he’s done, Cass has sat up and is impatiently sliding her cool hands under his shirt. The difference in temperature makes him hiss, taking the hint the fabric is tugged off then lazily thrown away. Thanks to impeccable night vision she can see his collection of scars even in the dim light, just as she suspected he's all muscle and hard divots between them. Keen to adore his bare skin she runs fingers over a particularly large scar on his hip, he shivers and watches the curious look on her face while fingertips lightly journey up his chest, following the mark. It makes him shiver again when she reaches his sternum.

“Sorry, cold hands?” She chuckles, he gives a little nod but doesn’t mind the icy feeling. While he’s got her sitting up, Eskel takes the opportunity to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it off, she slips her arms out and lets him toss it away in the same fashion he did his own. Surprisingly delicate he begins unlacing the back of her bra, careful to avoid touching the gauze covering her newly stitched wound. When the item is unhooked, he slides a finger under her chin and forces her gaze back to his face, she smiles when he cups both sides of her face and kisses her.

The kiss is desperate and needy, he wants to adore every inch of her skin with his mouth. He kneels on the edge of the bed and slowly lowers onto Cass while laying her back, she seems to be touching him everywhere; over his back and shoulders, down his arms and over the front of his chest. He can’t resist grinding down against her hips which draws out a low guttural moan from them both when she feels the hard bulge in his pants press tight against her core.

His lips travel over her jawline then down her neck, he can hear the increase in her blood pressure and her shallow breathing turns deeper as it forms into a moan. Hands slide into the shoulder straps of her bra and pull at the fabric until it’s slid down both her arms, when she’s bare chested he throws it away to some random corner of the room and breathlessly takes a moment to admire the sight and fullness of her perky breasts.

“..you’re beautiful.” He breathlessly compliments honestly before lowering his lips again so he can continue the journey over her collarbones then down onto her chest. Eskel leaves bruises over both mounds before wrapping his warm mouth around one of her nipples, the reaction it gets makes his cock ache. She groans and a shudder runs down her spine, one of her small hands pushes into his dark hair and tugs. His coarse tongue flicks against the hardening bud which makes her hips jolt up to try and get some friction. Releasing the hard nipple he takes the other one in his mouth to give it the same attention, meanwhile he’s fumbling with the drawstring fastenings of her trousers. When both breasts have been sufficiently coated in little kisses and bruises he slides further down her body, only once every part of her abdomen has been touched with his lips, does he glance up to see the lust filled expression on her face. Eskel hooks both thumbs into the waistband of her trousers and pulls them down, they’re slid down to her ankles where the blonde impatiently kicks them off and away which makes him chuckle.

Now he can fully appreciate the scent of her arousal, there’s no clothes left for him to peel off and she’s there; splayed out for him like the best damn meal he could ask for. Taking one of her legs into his grasp at the knee, he opens her thighs and leaves kisses up the inside. 

“You are..” Cass groans as he sucks a bruise into the inside of her right thigh. “-such a tease.” 

He chuckles, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder so he can rock forward and give her clit one teasing flick of his tongue. The impatient whine she makes has Eskel grinning victoriously, deciding that she’s waited long enough he sets to work. At first he slides his mouth through the sticky wetness between her folds just to taste the sweetness of her dripping arousal. Cass moans and buries a hand into the furs on the bed, the other is still wrapped in his dark hair, her eyes fall shut as his skilled tongue begins drawing a circular pattern against the bundle of nerves at the hood of her aching pussy.

She tastes divine and he’s drunk on the way her arousal floods his heightened senses, only when she's impatiently, needily shifting her hips does he slide a finger through her wet folds. Teasing at first he circles the opening to her entrance, then begins sinking the finger into her tight hole. She moans loudly and clamps around the digit as he curls to explore her walls, when he adds a second finger her hips shift again and he uses his free arm which slings over her abdomen to keep her pressed into the bed. Eskel continues lapping at her engorged clit and plunges his fingers into her, before pulling back and curling them in an attempt to find that hidden bundle of nerves.

“-fuck, right there..” She moans when he touches on that sensitive spot and he’s grateful for the guidance. With the angle memorised he begins sliding his thick fingers in and out of her pussy, each time striking that spot which sends her wild with breathless groans and he’s glad he pinned her hips down or she’d be bucking into his mouth like a wild horse.

“Fuck, fuck-” Cass whimpers and he can tell from the sounds and shift in her erratic breathing that she’s getting closer. His dick is hard as rock, desperately straining in his pants; not helped by the beautiful little mewls from the woman coming undone at his fingertips. Just the knowledge that he can get her this wound up and wet would be enough to get him off. 

“Eskel, dont stop, dont you dare fucking stop.” She grunts between gritted teeth and he grins, looking up to watch the show he’s been waiting all night for. At first she falls silent, then he can feel the tight clench around his fingers which makes them hard to move; he strokes at that hidden nerve hub and continues sucking, licking and teasing her clit. When she lets go it’s better than any view on this continent. Cursing and erratically panting Cass feels the spread of warmth through her nerves which feel like they’re set alight with searing hot fire. He continues working her body, riding her through the feeling until he can feel the pour of wetness down his hand; pulling his mouth away from her heat, he turns to kiss the inside of her thigh which is sensitive and shaking, it makes her pussy tightly clamp around his fingers. He groans but gives her a moment before he slides his digits free, they’re completely coated in her climax; as is most of his hand.

“Mm..” Teasing, Eskel runs his tongue through her wet folds which makes her moan and jolt from being overly sensitive. He smirks and leaves a scatter of kisses over on her hip, then begins to crawl back up her body, looking over and admiring the mess of shaking limbs that was once a witcher.

“-better?” He looks all too pleased with himself, that charming boyish grin is infectious.

“Come here, I want to kiss you.” She purrs happily, he leans down; using his hands on either side of her face to hover over her naked figure. Lips meet in a hungry kiss, though she’s breathless and still feeling giddy. He gasps when she stretches a hand down between them and rubs against his throbbing crotch, his thick shaft is still contained in his breeches which feel like they’re about to split open from the tension.

With little effort Cass opens the front of his drawstrings and starts tugging down his trousers, he pauses to help her shimmy them off his hips. When they’re kicked away she can finally appreciate how large and thick his cock is, a hand wraps around his dick and Eskel groans, she rubs her thumb against the tip of his slit which is already leaking a thin sheen of pre cum. 

“Cass-” He groans as a warning, knowing that with all this pent up frustration and two months with only his hand for relief, that it won't take much for him to reach orgasm. He doesn’t want to disappoint her by releasing too quickly but already his restraint is wavering.

“Shh-” She coos, rolling them over so he lays back against the bed. Cass climbs into his lap, both strong thighs straddling either side of his hips and he can feel the warmth of her juices flowing across his cock when she rubs her folds against him. Groaning Eskel grips her hips and watches the blonde grinding against him, such a beautiful sight. Her toned abdomen is taught as she moves, heavy set breasts highlighted in dim flickers of gold and orange by the crackling fire, blonde hair framing her pretty face.

Just when he’s certain she’s going to kill him with all this teasing, one of her hands wraps around the base of his cock and she sits up to angle him towards her entrance. At first Eskel expected her to slowly sink down onto him, giving herself time to adjust to his large size; so when Cass thrusts right down and takes his whole cock in one go, he groans and gasps at the feeling of her tight walls clenching around him, there’s crescent shaped nail marks digging into her hips. 

“Fuck, f-fuck, stay there a second..” He instructs as his muscles go tense, large hands gripping her hips when his gaze goes fuzzy; he’s trying so damn hard not to cum right there and then.

“Struggling?” She smirks down at him, looking all too pleased with herself for winding him up so much.

“-you have no idea.” 

Instead of moving she reaches for his wet hand and brings it up to her mouth, the two fingers that were buried inside her just minutes ago are licked and sucked clean, he groans at the sight. Her gaze doesn’t leave his face and the wolf is astonished he didn’t blow his load at that sight alone. He can't tear his gaze away,

“Fuck this.” He gunts, easily bucking his hips to throw off her balance, in one graceful motion Eskel has flipped them over, without letting his cock fall free of her tight walls. She chuckles with surprise and with a smile he grips her thigh and hooks it onto his hip. His arm is resting against the bed, keeping his weight from crushing her. “-you.. are going to kill me, little one.”

The smile on her face says that she wouldn’t mind that at all, slowly he pulls back so his length tugs from inside her, right to the tip before he’s slamming back into her. Cass moans at the glorious sensation of finally having him rocking inside her, the wolf isn’t done though, he slides his hand between their bodies to rub his thumb against her clit. Still incredibly sensitive she groans and squirms, he can feel her walls shudder around his length.

“Eskel-” She warns through a breathy moan as toes curl and her breath catches in the back of her throat, he can feel her nails dragging down his arm which makes him hiss.

“You gonna cum again for me darlin’?” He asks sweetly, clearly the wolf is determined to give her a night to remember.

“No, that’s-” Cass whines loudly and arches off the bed which he takes as a good sign and considering how sensitive she is, it won't take much just to coax her over that edge.

“Yes, you can..” He stops thrusting for a moment and focuses on drumming out a fine tune against her clit with his thumb. “-that’s it darlin’..”

He leans down to purr words of encouragement in her ear, voice all gravelly and seductive, he feels her bucking and whining, tight pussy clenching around his dick which threatens to drive him wild.

“That’s it darlin’, let go for me..” 

She has no choice, another spread of warmth sears hot through her veins, when he feels her shudder and quiver around his cock Eskel pulls his hand away but rides her through the blissful haze by thrusting his whole length deep into her walls. Cass is a wreck of moans and she’s leaving rather dominant scratches over his back as he builds up the pace, head falling forward he kisses her forehead then buries her face into her shoulder. 

“Fuck Cass, fuck..” He grunts, moaning when she intentionally tightens her walls around his shaft. “-fuck that felt amazing..”

Again she tightens around him and Eskel knows he’s not long for this world, he’s about to cum and that little minx is clenching around him every time he thrusts forward as if she’s trying to bloody kill him with pleasure.

"I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you cum..” She purrs in his ear, faint Skelligen accent slipping through as nails drag over his shoulder, that’s all he needs to feel his balls tighten. “I wanna hear you Eskel, I wanna hear y-”

“Keep talking..” He groans and nips teeth against her neck before panting, warm breath heaving against her skin.

“I wanna feel you cum and fill me up, I wanna feel your cock shudder inside me-”

“Fuck woman-” He tenses and she can feel the tension spurting out from his balls, he stops plunging into her and his whole body goes rigid. Thick streams of cum spurting into her quivering pussy and ecstasy spreads through his veins as he finally feels the relief or climax. Breathlessly panting and moaning into the blondes shoulder they ride that high together, blissfully hazy and letting out content mewls between slow, lazy thrusts. 

He feels like he’s floating on cloud nine, he pulls his face out of her shoulder so little butterfly kisses can be placed over her neck; she laughs when he plants tiny kisses over her face too. He grins at the happy sound, she can see how relaxed and content he looks. He leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes, taking a moment just to appreciate the warmth and comfort of her hand which is idly stroking over his spine. Goosebumps jump over his skin when he shivers from the touch.

“That was..” He’s the first to open his eyes and break their content silence, though he can't find any words to describe how he feels at this moment. Hazy eyed, the bear looks up at him and strokes a hand down the side of his face, he tenses when her thumb accidentally grazes over his scars but neither says anything about it.

“-amazing?” She finishes the sentence, a content smile curling up the edge of her lips.

“I was going to say satisfactory.” He teases but that signature boyish, lopsided grin gives him away.

“In that case, I suppose you won't want to do it again.” Cass teases right back which makes them both laugh.

“Again? Already? That’s quite an appetite you have lil’ bear..” He chuckles, lips briefly grazing together in a soft show of affection.

Pausing he slides a hand down to grip the base of his cock, pulling out from her soaked pussy which leaks the sweet juices of their combined orgasms once he’s free. Leaning over the bed, he grabs a washcloth and sits back to delicately clean the mess strewn over the inside of her thighs. Her gaze curiously watches him, knelt there between her legs, all muscles and scars; still with a hard cock as he cleans her up.

“What is it?” He chuckles, observing the furrow between her brows that indicates confusion. “-you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s.. Not used to it, that’s all.”

“Nobody ever helped you clean up after sex?” Eskel’s amusement is gone, she just shrugs as a response. “-well..”

Delicately he slips the cloth up between her folds which makes her shudder and softly groan, there’s mischief in his eyes when he does it a second time just to tease and make her shudder again.

“Eskel-!” She laughs and playfully slaps his hand away, grinning as he turns attention to himself to clean up with the cloth, mopping it over the head of his still leaking cock. Satisfied that they’re less sticky, he tosses the rag away; making a mental note to deal with it later.

“You’re gonna get used to it darlin’, because I am not finished with you yet.” He says while laying down beside her, the wolf is propped up on one side, arm supporting his head while the other traces the white etchings over her abdomen. He admires the mash of perfect ivory skin and the deep, angry looking scars - claws and teeth, monsters and swords, every single one is attentively stroked. 

“You’ve got quite a collection.” Eskel says, stating the obvious. She finds his touch over her scars soothing, while most humans probe and ask a hundred questions about how each mark was acquired, it seems that witchers know better. They don't need to trade war stories because they’re probably similar.

“Don’t we all?”

"Can't say, I've never made a habit of checking out another witcher up close before.." He teases, forefinger following the curve of an obvious claw mark that is marked over her ribs.

“Suppose.. only scars I’ve seen are my brothers.. well, and now yours.”

“So you’ve never..?” He begins asking the question but falters on the words, unsure if he actually wanted to hear the answer or not. Thankfully she seems to understand the thread he’s pulling on and finishes the sentence for him.

“Slept with a witcher? No.. and nor have I wanted to until tonight.”

He doesn't expect to feel the wave of relief her honesty brings, truthfully he’s accustomed to playing second fiddle to his brothers love interests and has ended up with more than one of Geralt's exes; little did he know at the time that they were still infatuated with his brother and he was no more than a rebound. A painful truth that hurt more than he let on.

“What’s that look?” She asks, running her forefinger up the crease in his brows that Eskel hadn’t even noticed was there.

“Nah, it’s nothing.” He shrugs it off but she’s not giving in, from the gleam of determination in her face he knows it’s probably better just to be honest rather than continue deflecting. 

“Doesn't look like nothing..”

“I’m.. just.. not used to being a first choice.” Eskel admits, shrugging again as though it didn’t matter to him but from the wayward sadness in his eyes she can tell it does matter. 

“Well, you’re my first choice.. And if anything that says more about your choices in bedfellows.” 

They both laugh and she captures him in a slow, tender kiss. His hand comes up to cup the side of her face and she wraps an arm around his waist to pull the wolf closer, to quench the need to feel some warmth against her skin. Feeling the way her skin has gone cold again he frowns and pulls back. 

"C'mon.. Let's get you under some blankets before you freeze." Eskel shuffles up the bed and pulls back the layers of bed clothing, Cass crawls up the bed and climbs into the piles of covers beside him. Attentively he pulls the small bear to rest her head against his chest, and covers her up with blankets while both large arms wrap around her slight figure once the bedclothes are tucked around the pair of them, they’re all bundled up. 

"Hmmm, much better.. " She contentedly hums and rests an arm against his abdomen, Eskel nestles his face into the blonde locks which are now rather messy but they have her natural scent and he's becoming addicted to it. 

"So.. Lambert drunkenly mentioned-" He begins and almost immediately she grimaces, wondering what trouble that little shit was trying to stir.

"Oh shit what did he tell you?" She groans and he chuckles at the response and clear lack of faith in his brothers ability to keep his mouth shut. 

"..well he said.. yknow it’s none of my business, and I’m not going to stop you or anything.. It’s just..” He’s rambling and the eyebrow she raises tells Eskel to spit out what he wanted to say. “ -he said you have a thing for running off in the night."

"I've done it once or twice, yes.. Humans get so attached after sex. Easier just to leave and avoid the pining." Cass answers honestly and while he appreciates her frankness, he chooses not to mention the fact he's feeling quite attached to her too - not just because of great sex. Eskel finds himself wanting to know more about her, there’s an air of mystery around the blonde beauty and he has to wonder if there could be more than sexual attraction between them.

"Uhaa, well.. please, stay the night. Don't be running off in that cold. I promise not to pine."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." She admits and turns up to kiss the underside of his chin, it makes him lean down and bring her into a proper kiss, one hand cupping the side of her cheek. He's relieved, though will probably have a crappy night's sleep worrying that she's gonna run off and freeze out there. 

"Besides, who else is going to take those stitches out?" She teases, chuckling slightly he just tightens his arms around her to give a slight squeeze. 

A pleasant silence falls between them and she feels the wave of exhaustion from the day wash over her muscles when he starts fiddling with her hair, Eskel smiles when she nuzzles closer into his chest and tightens her arm around his middle. His breathing calms and he feels Cass go limp with sleep, it’s as though all energy has been drained from her little body.

That’s the highest compliment she could have paid him, sleep is a vulnerable time for any witcher, so that Cass feels comfortable enough to rest against him like this shows a flicker of trust; trust he wouldn't dare to break. When he’s certain she’s sound asleep Eskel mutters into her hair.

“You’re my first choice too.” He whispers and presses a kiss against her scalp before closing his eyes. 

Just as he suspected getting to sleep doesn’t come easily but when he eventually doses off it’s a nice deep sleep that won't see him awake until morning. At some point through the night Cass rolls off to the other side and naturally he follows the source of heat, shuffling in behind her and wrapping a strong arm over her waist which holds the little bear in close.

Betrayed by his subconscious mind.


End file.
